The invention herein pertains to the field of herbicidal compositions and method of use thereof. In more particular, the herbicidal compositions herein have particular application in the control of undesired plants associated with monocotyledons such as wheat, sorghum and rice and dicotyledons such as sugarbeets and soybeans.